Spoof Wars Episode XII: The Dubious Maneuver
Spoof Wars Episode XII: The Dubious Maneuver is a 2003 science fantasy/comedy film written and directed by Sean Stewart and Matt Gilbert. It was the first film to be released in the Spoof Wars saga, and the first in terms of internal chronology. Among fans, the title is commonly known simply as "Spoof Wars." The film begins as two Jebi, begin aimlessly searching for missing congressman Lon Jennon at the park planet Daftooine. When the two discover the presence of the Jebi's ancient nemesis, the Spiff Order, the Jebi flee to inform the Jebi Council. Along the way, they enlist the help of smuggler Shawn Duet, his co-pilot Mobacca and Captain Typhon. However, while en route to Croissant, they are redirected into a trap on the planet Taboo, set by the Spiff Lord Dharth Bolshevik. The film primarly parodies The Phantom Menace and Attack of the Clones, as well as several other popular films and media.Pre-Production began on Spoof Wars in summer of 2002 . Produced with a budget of next to nothing, and released on December 2003, the film was generally well-recieved. It was re-released again as a Special Edition in September 2004, with significant changes and additions. A second re-release, the Remastered Edition, is currently in production. The saga continued in 2007, with the first short film in the Spoof Wars: Tales of the Jebi series. Opening crawl EPISODE XII THE DUBIOUS MANEUVER Lon Jennon, the congressman from the small mining colony of Taboo, has been mysteriously kidnapped. The kidnapping has caused turmoil in the Congress of the Democracy. Supreme Pitza Decorum has advised the Jebi Council to send the two most expendable Jebi Knights, the peacekeepers and over-all weirdos of the galaxy, Guy-Gone Weird and Only-One Cannotbe, on a futile mission to rescue Lon. Our heroes find themselves in a Democracy Cruiser, being piloted by the not-so-famous Captain Typhon, approaching the park planet of Daftooine, where the believe, without any logical reasoning whatsoever, Lon is being held.... Synopsis Write the first section of your article here. Credits Write the second section of your article here. Appearances Characters Guy-Gone Weird Only-One Cannotbe Shawn Duet Mobacca Disco Fett Captain Typhon Count Dubious/Dharth Bolshevik Dharth Tyrannical-Fascist Dharth Bob Initius Decorum Darth Very Insidious/Dauntless Pulpyjuice Sprint Render Lucebacca Futhorc Haacko Spiff Guard Coda Guy-Gone Clone Trooper Guy-Gone Clone Jebi Guy-Gone Clone Commander Lokai (Mentioned only) Johnson (Mentioned only) Steele (Mentioned only) Dharth Plaquetus (Mentioned only) Lon Jennon (Mentioned only) Kruge (Mentioned only) Locations Daftooine --- Hall of Trees Croissant --- Jebi Temple --- Janitor's Closet --- Landing Platform 47 --- Congress Chamber Taboo --- Atrium Complex Ships Eon Vulture Democracy Cruiser Rusty Eagle Spiff Fighter Spiff Interloper Iron Serf III Unnamed Heavy Transport Unnamed Light Transport Unnamed Pirate Spiff Fighters Events Spiff Company Sparring Picnic Duel in the Hall of Trees Skirmish over Daftooine Impeachment of Decorum Spiff Coup d'etat Apocalyptic Battle Behind the Scenes Write the second section of your article here. Pre-Production Early Drafts Unused Footage Special Edition Remastered Edition External Links Write the second section of your article here. Category:Film Episodes